The Fire
by Demonic Vampriss
Summary: The team has been called to a large mansion owned by an older man and his adopted granddaughter and heir. From the first day Icis let them know they were unwelcomed but slowly friendships are made. The haunts and random fires keep breaking out and it's a chore to keep everyone safe. But what's this? Where did these other spirits come from and why are they attacking one another?


The air was crisp and clean birds chirping in the trees alongside the carefully placed landscaping and walkways. Bathing in the sun sits a large cherry blossom tree sat beside a majestic koi pond both held securely in a yard of an old shrine. Rustic and aged the old shrine remains a historic site for many visitors of the old town, but what draws the most attention is the supposed forbidden castle on the top of the hill.

A teenager inhales the wonderful scent of blooming flowers and fresh air Mai, a student and employee of SPR: Shibuya Psychic Research.

"So this is the place we're searching for ghosts?" Mai asks looking to her silent boss and his assistant, "The owner wants to be rid of a menacing spirit who has been bothering him." The sophisticated looking teen says, also known as narcissistic Naru. The group of three walks to the old castle the wind brushing against them almost like leading them to the structure.

The inside of the castle was even more calming and prestigious than the outside, the moment you walk in you are surrounded by rich gold and vibrant reds. A man walks from the stairs a worn smile on his face looking to the group happily glad they finally came.

"I have been waiting for you to show up. My house maids prepared lunch if you want." The man says softly motioning toward a large room to the left and the group walks to the room followed by their host. Sitting down silently the maids serve the lunch plates being dismissed and lunch is ate in pretty much silence besides Mai talking about the castle and how beautiful it is.

"Is the search going to be done by just you three or are there others coming?" The old man asks sipping his tea delicately, "The others will be arriving shortly, but we would like to begin setting up the equipment in a base room if that is alright." Naru says distantly and the man nods pleased, "Of course, what size room would you need? Plus lots of those electric circuit outlet things, no?" The man asks his brow furrowing when he comes to the technological part of the room details.

"We need enough room to set up a data analysis base and research center; there are a lot of TVs and cameras." Naru says looking into his tea cup and the old man simply nods thoughtfully, "I could put you in Icis's old library…she might not like it but she'll adjust." The old man says rubbing his head thinking silently.

"Who is Icis?" Mai asks quietly, "Oh, Icis is my granddaughter, or adopted granddaughter in truth…" The old man says softly his eyes warming.

Lugging things into the castle was a job Mai was put to while Naru and Lin take it easy just asking the old man questions about the castle and it's haunting. Muttering about working a girl to death Mai sees a car pull up and out steps the rest of the gang. Thankfully Bou-san picks up a camera and carries it into the castle and the others follow behind him grabbing things too.

Eventually everything gets brought into the library and Lin starts helping set things up the way Naru wants it, which is perfect, like always. Walking around the castle checking all the cameras Mai walks back toward the base room sighing bored.

Sitting bored out of her mind at the table in the base room taking in the huge library around her amazed, "A library this huge and she doesn't use it anymore." Mai says wide-eyed, "This place is as big as my house." Bou-san walks in the library and motions for Mai to follow quickly, "What's going on?" Mai asks confused as she stands and walks from the library, "Masako found some spirits and is following them." Bou-san says walking quickly down the halls meeting up with the rest of the group.

Masako follows the spirits until their auras are sensed right through the wall and she looks about for a door.

"There." Masako says softly pointing to the door and Naru walks ahead and opens the door but goes wide-eyed at the site.

The others come and look around Naru to see a girl glaring at them unhappily placing a book on the desk.

"You must be the ghost hunters…" Icis says looking the group over slowly then stands arms crossing over her chest, "Do you need something?"

"I felt spirit auras in this room." Masako says proudly Icis looking her over bored-like, "I see." Icis replies softly and looks to the others quickly, "Can anyone else sense…spirits?"

"No." Mai speaks up softly and Icis looks to her sending a cold chill down Mai's spine with how beautiful but cold the girl is.

"You're free to look around I suppose…but don't…move anything too much, please." Icis says looking about the room then bowing and leaving them to their work.

"Do you feel the spirits anymore Masako?" Naru asks in his expectant high and mighty voice.

"No, not anymore, they left when you opened the door and that girl left." Masako informs her voice sour.

"Do you think they are following her?" Bou-san asks looking to Naru questioningly but Naru just stares out the window thinking.

"Question the girl; Icis and see what she says." Naru orders and Bou-san nods walking out of the room accompanied by Mai leaving the others to their work.

"Do you think the spirits are really following that girl?" Ayako asks lamely looking over her nails then at Naru under her brows.

"It is unlikely but will not hurt to check." Naru says quietly looking over the book that girl Icis was reading.

Bou-san and Mai looked for almost half an hour before one of the maids stopped them to ask what they needed.

"Well we were looking for Icis." Mai speaks up scratching her head laughing nervously, "Oh, Icis left just a little bit ago. She should be back later tonight…or she might be staying out the rest of the week I can't remember." The maid says her brow furrowing uncertainly then smiles, "You could talk to Taro-sama about it, Icis plans her calendar with him." Bou-san nods bowing, "Could you take us to him?" he asks looking to the maid hopefully.

"Of course! He's in his study, right this way." The maid assures leading the way through the wide halls and to a room happily. Opening the door the two step inside and bow in thanks to the maid.

"Oh, you're back so soon. Did something happen?" Taro-sama asks looking to the two taking off his glasses to look at them warmly.

"We were just wondering if you knew when Icis was going to be back." Mai asks and the man's smile widens, "Well she went to go see a movie with her friend she should be back later…or she may be staying at her friend's tonight…" The old man says his brow raising and then he shrugs, "I suppose you will see her tonight or tomorrow." He assures and Bou-san nods and Mai smiles pleased, "Alright, thank you. We'll let you get back to your work now." Mai says turning to the door and exiting.

Naru looks up when Mai and Bou-san walk into the library to join them both looking rather disheveled, "Did you speak with Icis?" Naru asks pulling both from their thoughts.

"No, she went out with her friends." Mai says taking a seat at the table in front of her.

"When will she return?" Naru questions impatiently, "Either tonight or tomorrow night." Mai sighs propping her chin up on an elbow her eyes drooping.

"It's strange, the maid said usually Icis and Taro-sama plan together but Icis went out without his knowing…" Mai says worrying her lip as she thinks quietly making the others look at her.

"And she leaves as soon as we enter her room…" Ayako says quietly getting a thoughtful look on her face, "Strange isn't it?"

"Are you suggesting the girl has something to do with the haunting?" Bou-san asks skeptically not allowing such questions to arise.

"She has a point." Masako says softly and Mai looks at her doubtfully, "You're only agreeing because she doesn't think you can see spirits."

"She never said she thought that." Bou-san says pointedly.

"Why are you defending her?" Ayako asks suspiciously and Bou-san turns red, "I just don't think you should make such strong accusations. It can hurt someone's reputation." Bou-san chides sending a smirk to Ayako's lips, "So you like Icis."

"She is a child! Stop saying such things, get a hold of yourself!"

"If she is a child why do you care so much about her reputation?"

"Icis is a child and even a child has a reputation and needs to uphold it."

"I am not a child." A voice puts in from the door making all look to the speaker quickly to see Icis standing in the door way looking displeased.

"Oh, Icis, your grandpa told you we needed to talk to you?" Mai asks and Icis nods silently then looks to the blushing Bou-san then to the holding-back-giggles-Ayako narrowing her eyes.

"Grandpa told me you needed to speak to me, so I came." Icis replies looking toward her desk to see Naru sitting in her seat behind her desk reading her book.

"I thought my grandfather gave you my old library…" Icis says her eyes taking in Naru displeased by his comfort in her surroundings.

"Yes, well we thought waiting here for you was best." Mai admits weakly and Icis looks to her sighing but sits in a chair close by, "Well I'm here what was it you wanted to ask or speak with me about?" Icis asks quietly not really in the mood to be chatting right now.

"Well we would like to ask you some questions." Mai admits looking to Naru for support and he looks up putting the book to the side sitting up straight.

"Are you involved in the cause of the haunting?" Naru asks off the bat and Icis looks to him her eyes getting a cloudy, mischievous look in them.

"Me, cause a haunting in a place I live…highly unlikely." Icis says quietly and Naru looks her in the eye waiting for her to look away but she does not, "And you don't think I'm the cause of the haunting, you just lead your little helpers on so they get caught up in other things so you, the chivalrous leader can figure everything out on your own…interesting." Icis says then stands abruptly, "Well I can assure you Shibuya-san, it will not be as easy as you first expected." Icis advises then walks away leaving all in her wake surprised and awed.

The others look to Naru seeing even his eyes a bit wider than usual and Lin had actually stopped typing to stare at the door.

"Is that really what you do?" Mai asks her face red that Icis had said such things about their group and no one had stopped her or even attempted to correct her.

"You should not have called her a child." Bou-san says returning his attention back to the papers in front of him referring to Ayako without eye contact.

"Well she is young isn't she; it's a normal mistake to think she is a child." Naru just returns to reading the book before him and Lin continues typing with Mai looking around at the others confused, "What do we do now?"

"Continue to work." Naru says lamely and Mai sticks her tongue out at him unhappily.

The rest of the night was this way all looking things over mostly floor plans and deciding how to search the castle they were dealt with as a task.

Icis lies on her bed glaring at the ceiling angrily, 'Those impossible idiots. The nerve of them; taking up my space, encroaching in my territory, and being pests in my library. Then that boy has the gall to say I have something to do with the haunting, how ludicrous.'

Turning onto her stomach Icis looks at the candle burning on the table beside her and reaches out running her hand through the flame lazily. 'Now they're going to be here a while…wasting my time, eating our food…bothering my grandfather.'

Eyes narrowing Icis glares at the wall as a picture frame begins to rattle but looks away ignoring it folding her arms under her chin.

"Icis?" A voice calls sending Icis's eyes to the door to see a maid standing in the door way quietly, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? There were things happening in the hallway and the old library where the hunters are." The maid informs and Icis sits up looking at the maid curiously,

"I'm fine the picture just started moving a little. Are the others okay?" The maid looks a bit worried.

"Your grandfather…" Icis's breathing hitches when her grandfather is mentioned and she was off the bed and racing through the halls.

Smoke was coming from the study as Naru orders the maids about to call the police and fire fighters and searching for a way inside the burning study. Naru was about to turn and yell at Lin to search the blue print when Icis was suddenly slipping passed him disappearing into the smoke.

The sound of wood burning and furniture crashing sounds from inside the room and the others rush to the front of the door trying to see through the smoke.

"Icis! Ms. Icis!" The maid yells frightfully but Icis appears her eyes dark with her grandfather leaned against her unconscious as she rushes from the smoke.

Bou-san helped Icis place her grandfather on the floor leaned against the wall Icis sinking down in front of him checking his breathing and pulse.

"Grandpa." Icis calls shaking the man softly searching his face for any sign of wakefulness but he remains still and slumbering.

"I think he's fine just tired and has smoke in his lungs." Lin assures and Icis looks up to him her eyes showing fear for the old man then anger flares in her eyes as she glares at the study.

"This is that things fault. You need to get rid of it…exorcise it, purify it whatever it takes." Icis snaps but looks down to her grandfather when he stirs.

"Icis…" The old man calls weakly and Icis leans in closer to her grandfather.

"I'm here."

"He was there…I saw him. He started the fire, he is still angry. He will not stop until he has gotten what he wants."

"Then we'll move, he can have the house." Icis assures softly but the old man opens his eyes looking to Icis but she flinches moving away but he catches her arm pulling her close angrily.

"You think that will get rid of me?"

Lin gripped Icis's other arm ready to pull her away but Icis took matters into her own hands pressing her hands to her grandfather's chest and a bright light surges pushing the spirit from him roughly.

"Don't touch him!" Icis hisses and the spirit growls disappearing and Icis looks to her grandfather worried.

Paramedics round the corner suddenly and pick the old man up placing him in a stretcher then wheeling him away.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Mai asks someone and Icis turns around to look at the others standing behind her a bit awkwardly.

"He will be fine. I do not want him in this place until the spirit is gone, it's too dangerous." Icis says firmly and begins walking away the firefighters rushing into the study dealing with the fire.

Ayako clucks her tongue and looks to the mess that once was a beautiful hall and study, "Well we know the spirit has something against this place and apparently Icis and the old man know him. Plus that weird light that the girl pressed into the old man to get rid of the spirit."

"Are you not familiar with it?" Naru asks Ayako confused, "No, it is not any form of purification I know of, it was too physical and she didn't mutter any prayer before or after." Naru looks to Lin who looks thoughtful about the entire ordeal, "Lin you were closest what did you think of that?"

Lin looks to Naru a bit hesitant, "I felt a surge of power or spirit similar to my own…but it was much brighter." Lin admits softly and Naru's brow scrunches, "If Icis possesses the power to rid spirits why does she not get rid of the spirit herself?"

"Maybe she is afraid." Ayako admits a bit dully being ignored by most.

"Maybe she doesn't know she has any ability to get rid of the spirit." Mai suggests and all look to her thinking over her words, "I think that is a good point Mai-chan." Bou-san says positively and Mai smiles glad he agrees with her.

"Um, I think I'm going to go talk to Icis…is that okay?" Naru looks at Mai debating whether or not she should go but sighs nodding toward the way Icis exited, "Find out what she thinks is going on and see if she is conscious of what she did with the light."

"Yes, sir!" Mai says then hurries off down the hall to find Icis and maybe find some answers.

Icis sits down at the table staring out at the ambulance and the men taking her grandfather away from the house.

"You okay?" A voice asks startling Icis making her look to Mai quickly, "I guess… I'm worried about him. Also I'm a little afraid of what is going on. I've never seen anything related to the so called haunting before and that was just too weird. That was not my grandfather that grabbed me. I didn't know what came over me…"

Mai looks to Icis a bit sadly and puts a hand on her back comfortingly, "It'll be alright. We'll figure something out. I just hope it is soon." Icis sighs slumping down to lean on the table, "What worries me is that my grandfather said he saw 'him'. I don't know who 'he' is. I don't know if it's someone I know or someone he knew before I lived with him. I haven't lived here long, just for twelve or so years."

"Was there anyone here who acted violent toward your grandfather or seemed like they would want to hurt him?" Mai asks sitting down beside Icis and the other girl looks to her helplessly.

"I don t know! That's the problem I don't pay attention to the people he interacts with. Not until recently. He had told me that he had been feeling off lately and wanted my help looking over things his old eyes couldn't see. What if he wanted me close to be sure I was safe? What if I am the reason for all of this?" Icis asks her eyes wide with the thought of causing such a thing.

"Mai…what if I caused him to get hurt?"

Mai looks into Icis's eyes seeing the fear and hurt and sighs, "Icis…do you remember when whatever it was grabbed you?"

"Kind of." Icis says softly and Mai nods.

"Well, do you remember the light that came from your hands and pushed the spirit away?" Mai asks seeing Icis's eyes widening and she leans away from Mai a bit taking in a shaking breath.

"You…mean I did that?" Mai nods. "I thought it was one of your people." Icis says a bit amazed then looks to her hands a bit curiously, "Is it bad that I can do that?"

"No, it just means you can protect yourself." Mai assures smiling and Icis nods about to say something when the clock along the wall chimes and Icis stands quickly.

"I appreciate you coming and talking to me. If you or your team need anything just come to me. Thank you, Mai. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so you might want to run back and collect the others. See you then." Mai nods as she watches Icis walk out the door then turns walking out the opposite door to meet back up with the others.

Maids rush around the halls putting things back into order after the chaos that just happened with the fire and spook. Bringing a hand to her face Icis rubs at her eyes not knowing what to do or how this sort of thing should be taken care of.

'What happens if things get worse and other people get hurt by this thing? What am I supposed to do? I'm not blood related to this man and if things go bad I have no authority or way of protecting anyone. How do you handle something that isn't supposed to exist?'

Icis rounds a corner but gasps out in pain when she collides with something solid and bounces up against the wall.

"My apologies." A voice says sending Icis's eyes up to meet a very tall man. 'One of those ghost hunters…the quiet one…what's that feeling…?'

"I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention. Too caught up in my worries." Icis says righting herself then looks to the man a bit hesitantly her head buzzing and the air around her seems too pressurized.

"I can't remember your name." Icis says softly testing the air and the man seems to distort. "Oh, jeez…" Icis gasps leaning against the wall gripping her head the man reaching after her.

"Are you feeling well?" The man asks but Icis waves him off.

"I'm fine. You should go to dinner. That's where you were going, right?" The man doesn't listen and takes a hold of Icis's elbow righting her gently, "Don't you feel that?" Icis asks softly and the man looks to her a bit startled, "Yes, I feel it but it is surprising that you do as well." Icis looks up to him a bit frightened, "It's one of those spirits isn't it?"

"Yes, but your spirits are battling it."

"My spirits?" Icis asks weakly.

"Spirits you subconsciously called to your side." Icis blinks trying to clear her mind and swim through the sudden case of brain fog.

"I think I'm going to faint." Icis says eyes wide and the man looks to her a bit surprised then Icis slumps toward the floor being caught by the man.

Naru looks down to Icis wondering what went on in that hall feeling as if Lin hadn't told him everything. "The girl fainted because of the stress created by the warring spirits." Was all Lin said then looked down to the girl before leaving.

Mai walks into the room and stands at Icis's side, "The doctor said she's fine just sleeping now. He also said that she fainted due to exhaustion. One of those spirits must have been using her energy."

"Spirits usually use the energy of the unsuspecting." Naru says coldly making Mai glare at him, "You can at least sound the least bit worried about Icis! Don't you think it's hard on her to be running this place and then to be used by some spirit that wants to hurt her grandfather?!"

"What about the yelling teen hurting my ears?" Icis speaks up making Mai look to her excitedly, "You're awake!" Icis looks to Mai a bit bemusedly but sits up in bed with a groan.

"The doctor said you were exhausted."

"Doctors think they know everything." Icis says blandly and Mai laughs, "You must be grumpy when you first wake up." Icis just sighs, "No, just confused and wanting answers." Icis admits lamely and stands from the bed but teeters nearly falling back down when her head spins.

Mai tries to rush to Icis's side but gets waved away and Icis steadies herself then pushes out of the door and down the hall for some food.

Sat down at the breakfast nook Icis stares out at the tree and the massive garden while eating on some French toast. 'All I can remember is that pressure and that guy…he was there talking to me about spirits and then war…he caught me, and he looked like he expected me to faint.' Icis sighs leaning on the window sill staring out at the sky as a little bird lands on the other side of the window. The little bird looks up at Icis asking for something so Icis tears off a small piece of toast and tosses it to the bird.

With a soft chirp the bird grabs the toast and flies off Icis following it with her eyes wondering what it'd be like to be that free. "You seem to be deep in thought." A voice says and Icis tenses knowing that voice.

Turning Icis sees the same guy from the hall and her throat goes dry but acts as if nothing is wrong.

"Just worried about my grandfather. Hoping that he gets better soon. I miss him." Icis says softly and the man nods, "May I?" The man asks motioning to the seat beside her.

"Sure." Icis assures scooting to the side to give him more room. The man sits and Icis feels that same pressure but pushes it away the man's eye brows furrowing suddenly making Icis look to him concerned.

"You alright?"

"Yes, fine just thought of something is all." Icis looks away back out the window but sees clouds starting to move in the darkening sky.

"It's going to rain. Guess that means no playing outside today."

"It is supposed to get bad." Lin informs making Icis sigh and look over to the man curiously.

"Is it okay if I watch you and your group work today?"

"That was what I was going to suggest actually." The man says and Icis nods excited.

Lin looks over to Icis as she reads over a script on things like what has been happening at the house her focus admirable. Mai had come in many times asking if Icis needed anything even asked if she wanted to do something more exciting than sitting with the ever silent Lin.

"Hey, Lin, I read this entire book but it said nothing about calling spirits subconsciously." Icis complains tossing the book to the side table then looking through the other titles absently.

A bit hesitant Lin thinks back to earlier how Icis acted like she didn't remember anything at all but now suddenly she lets this slip. 'So she does remember all that happened and what I said. This means the memory wipe I sent out was cancelled out by her spirits or her mind is just too strong.'

"So you remember all that happened?"

"You seem surprised." Icis says dully reading along the pages actively.

"Considering you should not remember…yes."

"Why shouldn't I remember?" Icis asks lowering the book to look at Lin intensely.

"I attempted to wipe your memory." Icis's eyes narrow dangerously and she sets her jaw angrily.

"Attempted…wonder how many other things you have attempted or done but I don't remember…"

"That was rude, you know."

"My apologies." Lin says softly his lips tilting slightly with how the girl blew off her anger by correcting him.

"So what are you guys going to do about this spirit that has something against my grandfather?" Icis asks changing the subject.

"Mrs. Ayako will be doing a purification ritual today."

"What if it just makes it, him, mad?" Icis asks and Lin looks to her reassuringly, "You will be protected." Icis looks to Lin a bit frightened but nods looking away hiding herself from him once again.

Everything seems to be going fine the Ayako woman was dressed in some traditional clothing waving some smoking stick around chanting some weird words. Icis sits perched on a stool watching the whole ordeal silently with Mai standing behind her braiding her long hair trying to start conversation.

"Is this what you guys usually do?"

"Most of the time, if it doesn't work we move on to other ways to put spirits to rest."

"What do you do if the spirit gets more violent after this?" Icis asks worried.

"It's up to Naru." Icis sighs, "Yes. I'm much more comfortable knowing that." Mai laughs and Icis smirks a bit but it fades as she thinks about all that could happen if one small thing is left out of place.

"Do you think that this spirit…if it doesn't get purified will do something worse than last time?"

"Well…it's possible. But I have a feeling that the purification will work." Icis nods trying to act pleased but the feeling of fear trickles into her blood stream anyway. "Oh, Lin! Did Naru send you here to see how the purification is going?" Mai asks and Lin gives a nod sitting down beside the two teens to watch the purification.

Lin looks over to Icis seeing her watching the process with hidden distaste.

"Does something bother you Icis?" Lin asks making said teen look to him a bit startled.

"No, just worrying about how the spirit will react." Icis mumbles laying her chin on the table with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Mai asks, "I told you this will work." Icis looks to Mai a bit disbelieving but remains silent.

"I'm going to my room." Icis says annoyed pushing herself from the table but tenses when it feels like the inside of her head is being squeezed. Brow furrowing Icis pushes back mentally the pressure letting up slowly and Icis looks to Lin accusingly.

To say that Lin was surprised was an understatement. This girl just fought his strongest attack of the mind without even looking fatigued and she seemed to know it was him.

"Lin, can you come with me? I'm a little afraid of going by myself." Icis asks innocently her eyes narrowed, more so than usual and it sent a bit of caution through Lin. Standing Lin motions for Icis to continue ahead of him politely and she does so quietly while he follows shutting the door softly.

"Mind to explain what exactly you just tried to do?" Icis asks tartly.

"It is an attack of the mind." Lin informs and Icis looks to him a bit taken aback.

"So you attacked me? What did I do to deserve that?" Icis asks a bit offended.

"It was simply a test. It would not have hurt you." Lin assures but Icis frowns and turns her face away.

"That was dishonorable." Lin pauses in his walk looking to Icis a bit startled.

"My apologies." Icis just sighs looking to Lin tiredly.

"Well did I pass the test?" Icis asks curiously.

"You did actually. It was very…unpredictable." Lin admits looking to Icis and for the first time actually looking.

"You aren't as young as everyone thinks you are, are you?" Lin asks and Icis looks to him a bit startled herself.

"Pardon?"

"How old are you?" Lin asks dully and Icis laughs softly.

"It's very rude to ask a woman her age."

"It's equally rude not to answer a question you've been asked."

"Touché." Icis says then sighs, "Actually no one asked how old I was. Everyone just assumed I was a helpless teen not an heiress to this entire business and estate. Which is a big responsibility by the way. Also I was a bit afraid to tell you this, it would seem like motive." Icis informs a bit dully.

"And not telling us this whole time makes you look guilty." Lin says a bit like scolding a child and Icis looks up to him ashamed.

"I'm sorry Lin-sama." Icis says softly and Lin sighs. Somehow hearing Icis use such formality with him made him a bit uncomfortable and feel stiff and old.

"You have never used the formal way of speech before, why the sudden change?" Lin asks looking to Icis seeing her looking to him dully, "Well now you're going to tell the others and I'm going to be a suspect and the others won't trust me at all." Icis says a bit annoyed.

"Why wouldn't you tell the others the truth?" Lin asks trying to figure the enigma that is Icis out.

"There are certain things in my past that I'm afraid could come up if the right people dig in the right place." Lin gives Icis a long look and she avoids his eyes her own downcast and upset.

"My past is something that I know nothing about but my grandfather knows everything about. People used to talk about it, whispers every time I walked by...but I don't recall anything besides dark stones and fire..." Icis's eyes take on a faraway look to them her steps growing softer.

Risking a sideways glance to Icis Lin sees the woman he was just talking to was gone into her own thoughts. "Icis." Lin calls softly but isn't heard.

A memory comes to Icis something she used to only see in her sleep making her think it was a nightmare all those times before.

The fire was huge taking over everything as Icis looks about frantically calling for something but she can't remember what it was she was saying. Beams come loose and fall to the ground sending white hot embers up into the cold night air.

Horse whinnies sound and Icis rushes to the left under an old brick arc that used to be part of the house. Rushing to the stables Icis sees the fire starting to bleed into the loft of the barn catching onto the hay. Panicking Icis unlocks all the stable doors throwing them open so the horses can escape the monstrous flames.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice asks curiously making Icis tense her hand mid-reach for the last locked stall. Turning Icis looks to the tall dark figure terrified, "Aren't the flames beautiful?"

"No! Why would you do this?" Icis asks desperately her eyes welling with tears flowing to follow the path previous tears had ventured not long ago.

"You don't like it? I did it just for you." The man says his voice so soft but holding a rasping edge to it that tells of his insanity.

"For me? This is my home! My family! Why have you done this?" Icis cries but the man simply looks up to the flames his face not clear simply a blurry dark mass the same with his entire dark frame, "Answer me!"

The man looks down to her quickly his large hands grabbing her up roughly making her cry out frightened, "Shh…I won't hurt you. Let me help you…"

Icis felt herself struggling desperately trying to find a way to escape but feels the man's hand cover her eyes his hand growing warm, images of people screaming and crying assaulting her mind. Twisting desperately Icis kicks the stable lock open the rest of the way and the horse barrels out knocking the man down and she struggles from his grip dashing into the stall her father's horse was kept in and slams the door behind her.

Rushing to the hole in the boards she knew was there she crawls out the small space hearing the man yelling for her to come back. Terrified Icis runs with all of her might into the woods running passed her favorite pony that watches her with interest then follows with a snort.

Icis doesn't stop running until she couldn't smell the smoke anymore, until she couldn't see her hands an inch from her face. Tripping over a root Icis meets the ground with a muffled cry her body too tired to care it's in pain. Cold and miserable Icis curls up on her side closing her eyes as tears flow down her face to the ground underneath with little 'plip' sounds.

Something touches Icis making her jump away screaming out her terror but lightning from overhead shows it to be the pony who decided to follow her earlier. Standing Icis crashes into the pony's neck hugging it as she sobs out her pain.

Slowly Icis begins to feel little drops of water hitting her head and shoulders and shivers pressing closer to the warm horse. The horse blows in Icis's face then nudges her making Icis rub her shoulder gently her eyes all out of tears but it seems the earth feels her pain as it decides to cry for her.

"Icis." Lin calls once more he had been calling her name and shaking her slightly but she remains unresponsive. He had gotten worried when tears began to leak from her eyes the pupil dilating to take almost the entirety of her eye.

Now she flinches away from him looking terrified of him as he tries to get her to return to reality. Slowly the tears stop and Icis's eyes focus once more her eyes showing a shadow in the once happy orbs.

"Lin…" Icis mutters her hand reaching out to him and he catches her as she collapses into him her eyes staring out at nothing but everything all at once.

"What did you see?" Lin asks worried and Icis sobs brokenly pressing her face into his chest, "Everything. I know who the spirit is. I killed him…" Lin's eyes widen disbelieving her words.

"How?" Lin manages to ask.

"The fire. He had come after me and got trapped in the stables after I ran. He killed my family and set the fire to destroy it all…" Icis replies her voice soft and shaking, fragile in the silence, "My father used to beat us because he thought we were monsters… He could do things with his mind and he was always promising to save me and take me away from it all."

"Your father could do things with his mind?" Lin asks confused but Icis shakes her head, "No. It was him, Darian."

Flames crawl up the walls making Icis shudder and Lin's eyes widen as he hoists Icis up in his arms but she grips his shirt stilling him. Her eyes look up to his stunning him with the swirling electric blue staring at him, "I need to stay, you go."

Lin refuses to let Icis down, it did not feel right, it was like his body was wanting to leave her but his mind was rebelling. "So this is what it feels like to be possessed." Lin says softly and Icis's brow furrows confused and Lin smiles at her making her blush and look away.

"I apologize Miss Icis but it is unsafe and I cannot allow you to stay." Lin informs and the flames intensify reaching out to lap at Lin but Icis's eyes narrow glowing a bright blue a lithe snake like sprit flying through the wall to combat the fire.

Lin watches as the snake winds around the flames extinguishing them easily then returning to caress Icis and disappear until needed again. Icis seems to wither in Lin's arms as she leans into his chest her eyes their normal blue once more not glowing with power any longer.

"Icis, how did you do that?" Lin asks softly looking down to her and she shrugs mildly as she looks up to him, "I read it in one of those books and decided to try it. I didn't think it would work." Icis admits softly and Lin pulls Icis closer carrying her back toward the others.

"You know you are special, don't you?" Lin asks seriously and Icis looks to him confused.

"I highly doubt I am anything special. I'm a freak of nature; no normal human should be able to do this." Icis informs softly her eyes dulling to a saddened grey.

"So you are calling myself and the entire team freaks?" Lin asks and Icis looks up to him sharply her eyes calculating his words then she seems to think a while.

"That is why you all feel so strange."

"You do not feel strange at all to me. You feel familiar…it is perplexing." Lin mutters making Icis laugh amused, "Perhaps it is because we have the same traits in our 'gift'."

"Perhaps." Lin agrees.

Mai was happy to see Icis being carried back safely. The entire team had been worried about the two of them when they had been missing for over three hours. "Are you okay, Icis?" Mai asks and is looked up to quickly then a small smile spreads on Icis's lips, "Yeah, Lin kept me from being a roast for dinner."

Mai's eyes grow wide, "There was another fire?"

"It was nothing large and it was taken care of quite easily." Lin assures then moves passed Mai to continue down the hall to Icis's room. Mai watches after him her eyes narrowing with thought then a sneaky smirk forms on her lips as she rushes to let the others know the two are alright.

Lin lets Icis down in front of her door and she turns to him hesitantly then wraps her arms around him hugging him gently, "Thank you, Lin. You are a very good person." Icis says then releases him and hurries into her room a blush staining her cheeks.

Lin smiles then walks away to rejoin the rest of the group back at base.

Mai watches Lin as he enters the room his eyes not seeming so muted and he seems…dare she say it happier. "So what were you and Miss Icis doing to be gone so long?" Bou-san asks wiggling his eyebrows and Lin looks to him dully, "Nothing your dull mind could think up." Lin fires back and the others all look to one another wide-eyed.

Mai's mouth pops open with surprise as she watches Lin move to his room the clicking of his key board starting not long after. "Did Lin just…fight back…and win an argument?"

"I believe so…" Bou-san replies wondering what Icis had done to bring Lin to life in such a way… Bou-san's eyes widen comically, "They slept together!"

The others all look at Bou-san like he was crazy but he stands up and begins pacing around the room, "They had been getting closer I can't believe I haven't seen it before! They disappear for hours then Lin-san comes back and he's been rejuvenated. That's the only plausible explanation!"

Mai simply looks at Bou-san then shakes her head, "You have lost your mind Bou-san. There is no way. Lin-san is too hard to get close to. Unless Icis likes the silent, calculating type."

"Most women like the strong, silent type." Ayako informs her eyes narrowed, "But I don't see why Lin would go after some child instead of a beautiful woman like myself."

"Icis isn't a child her record says she's twenty years old!" Bou-san yells to try and prove his point.

"You are all idiots." Naru says coming into the room glaring at all of them, "Get your minds off of the impossible and back on the case."

Lin smirks to himself then continues typing on his computer once more, 'It is quite amusing what peoples' minds will think up when they are uncertain what to think about a situation. And now I have the age of that impossible woman without having to squeeze it from her.'

Brow furrowing Icis shifts in her bed hearing strange dripping sounds her eyes opening slowly seeing everything in a red hue. Sitting up quickly Icis realizes she's not in her bed or her room at all for that matter. 'Where am I?' Icis wonders scooting to the edge of the strange mattress she was on and sliding a leg down to try and touch the floor. Gasping Icis yanks her foot back up when she meets nothing but water under her.

Looking about Icis tries to place where she is but she's never seen a place like this before, "Where am I?" Icis asks quietly her fists clenching the sheets and comforter frightened. The dripping sounds again and Icis turns toward it seeing a body hanging from the darkness the face a horrified mask of pain and fear as blood runs from all over the body to drip into the water below her.

Screaming Icis covers her face blocking out the awful sight wanting to wake up from such a nightmare. The worst part is the face looked eerily familiar making Icis's long dead memories surface once more. "You never were good with such sights were you?" A voice asks making Icis uncover her face to look in front of her seeing the same dark figure standing above the water.

"You are the one making me see all this aren't you?" Icis whispers quietly and the figure laughs amused, "You make yourself see such things, I simply show up to help guide you through them."

"I don't understand. Why do I have to see this? Isn't there enough pain I've been through?"

The figure comes closer and Icis scoots farther away but is pinned in a blink her scream catching in her throat as her mouth is covered, "Don't you understand, Icis? I can't be rid of. I can't be purified away. You can't sanctify a spirit that still lives."

Icis's eyes go wide the pupil dilating to consume her eyes once more as they begin to roll to the back of her head but the figure shakes her, "No! You must see what I have to show you! You blame me for your parent's deaths all these years but you are wrong! You were a young child your memory is broken. Do you even remember what your family looked like?"

The figure grabs Icis's chin and forces her to look at the hanging body tears welling up in her eyes as she fights to get away but is held firm, "That is Henry. He was a schizophrenic patient of your father. Your father did this to him. Your father once used his gift to help the people whose minds were too unstable or weak to be considered sane."

"Then your own father's mind broke on itself and he began to use his gift to make people do things that would harm or even make them kill themselves. Eventually he found that using their mind against them wasn't fun enough and he began to do it himself torturing his past patients and sometimes finding unsuspecting innocents."

"Then one day you walked into the basement; where you were told to never go down and you saw your father torturing your next door neighbor. Your father beat you and yelled at you for going down to the basement when he told you not to. Deciding that you shouldn't know such bad things about your father he began to use his gift on you erasing the things you saw and replacing them with other things that would make him seem utterly normal and place the blame on someone else."

"However he didn't plan on his gift being passed on to you and when your mind started fighting back against his he didn't know what to do. Somewhere your father's old self resurfaced and he saw what he had become and he was terrified of you turning into the same monster he was."

"Your father picked you up apologizing for getting so mad about you coming down to the basement then he carried you upstairs where he put you in your room. He left you there and went in search of your mother who he killed silently and quickly then he grabbed a rope from the shed and went to find you once more."

"Of course being as how you were so little you followed him obediently not suspicious of the rope he was carrying or the blood stains on the edge of his sleeves. Your father told you to sit in the chair at the front foyer and you did as told as your father patted your head and tied you to the chair talking about the funny game your mother had come up with."

"After you were tied up securely your dad kneels in front of you his haggard face looking to your small face meeting your blue eyes, the same eyes your mother had and he begins to cry. He tells you it will all stop, he was going to end the nightmare and then he stands and walks away."

"Soon you smell gasoline but ignore it choosing instead to think about this strange game your mother decided to play. You didn't try to get free until you started to smell smoke. Your little wrists wiggle from their bindings easily and you wander through the house looking for the cause of all the smoke."

"Eventually you end up in your parents' bedroom where you find your mother laying on the bed her throat slit and her face looking horrified and as you scream you look up to see your father fall from the rafters of the room after he hung himself his lifeless eyes staring back at you. The emotional stress was too much for your small mind and all the pressure builds up until the energy escapes as an inferno of emotion."

"The energy you had created melded with the fire your father had started and blew the flames into that of a wildfire. The flames tore through the home sending you fleeing for your life rushing to the horses and setting them free. Then as you hear men yelling about the fire you run to the woods wishing to escape the images of your parents and knowing they'll find the bodies."

"Why tell me all of this?" Icis asks brokenly her eyes overflowing with tears as she stares up at the dark figure before her.

"Because you have longed for the truth for many years, I was there when you were found. I was there when your parents' bodies were carried out. I remember wondering what you could have seen to cause your eyes to change such a color and be so void of emotion."

Icis remains silent but her eyes search the face of this man trying to see through the blurred darkness and see who this man was underneath. "You are lying!"

"You still do not understand do you?" Icis shakes her head sadly and the man chuckles but leans in closer his face slowly becoming clear to her and her breath freezes in her chest as she shudders tears escaping her eyes.

"Who am I Icis?" The man asks softly and Icis feels as if the world has just created a black hole and it swallowed her whole. Old memories surface of when she was little and she was riding on this man's shoulders then some of this man taking her out to eat ice cream.

"You weren't supposed to remember all these things. It was said that you remain unaware of any previous events or it might bring back the memories of what happened. But I cannot bear the thought of you thinking you were the one to hurt your family in such a way. You were such an innocent little girl, I could not stand by and let you think of such things. I love you dearly, as I always have."

"Why do you do this now?" Icis asks and the eyes she was staring into seem to darken, "You and I are the same Icis, we both have this strange power of the mind. There are many who want me dead because I used my gift to get them put into jail or I ended their evil ways. Because of me they are attacking the only thing left of me. There is one, a man who is hunting much harder than the rest. I wanted to warn you before something happens to you. You need to stay close to the group I have hired on. They can protect you from that monster. That man had been lusting after you for so long Icis. But I could not control my rage when I found out and I could only think to end his life."

"What about you? What can I-."

"Nothing. I want you to do nothing. I want you to live your life free of my curse. It is close to my time anyway. I just wanted you to know the truth even though it causes you pain it is necessary. I just wanted to be able to speak to you before I left this world."

"No! You can't just tell me there is a strange spirit haunting me and trying to kill you and I and then leave! I just remembered you and how we used to play together and how you'd let me ride on your shoulders! There's so much we have to talk about so much I missed out on!" The man laughs.

"You and I are the last Icis. Now just you. Now that I know you are safe I do not have anything left to do. Once I am gone this threat will be dealt with and you will be safe."

"How will you leaving protect me?! You here and by my side making sure nothing harms me will protect me! Don't leave me alone. Please!"

"No!" Icis screams jolting upright in her bed but scrambles from her bed rushing to get dressed not paying attention to the maid that rushed into her room trying to comfort Icis. Icis tosses her clothes on then rushes from the room intent on driving to the hospital and seeing her grandfather.

Icis rushes to the old man's study and tears the room apart tossing things out of drawers and ripping books out of shelves looking for anything that might tell her anything about who that man was. "Miss Icis it is not safe-."

Icis looks to the woman quickly, "What is not safe?"

"Looking into your past the way you are. Your father couldn't control what he was. You have to remain away from what he has done."

"But it is not enough I want to know why! I want to know if the same thing will happen to me! Will I go crazy and kill everyone I ever cared for and loved? I do not want to turn into some monster!" Icis cries tears flowing from her eyes as she sinks down to the floor sobbing into her hands.

The maid sinks to Icis's side pulling the younger woman close, "You would never turn into a monster. Your father was not a monster. He was tormented by the things the government and your supposed grandfather made him do. He worked for a division of the military because of his gift and they made him torture men with his mind alone.

Finally tired of hearing the screams of the men he had hurt and killed he went crazy. The government tried to gain control over him once more but he turned on them and used the gift they wanted so badly on them.

Outraged they attacked your father and your home killing everyone inside and they would have killed you also if it weren't for the man you call grandfather. He found you after your father took you and told you to hide in the old stall.

You were dragged from your hiding space and shown what had happened to your family as they doused your home in gasoline preparing to burn the whole place down. A soldier, the one who had found you he had wanted to do terrible things to you. He had thrown you down on the bed and was going to start to…he-.

He was an awful man, but your grandfather stopped him and they fought and fought until your grandfather knocked the man unconscious and left the man there on the floor as he carried you from your home just as the flames began to tear through the home.

Your grandfather brought you home and told us all of your story and to expect if anything strange began to happen. But the strange things were not coming from you they were coming from an unknown source and had been attacking your grandfather. It was not until you got older that these things had started to get worse.

This spirit is the man your grandfather had fought with to save you. See when he had knocked that man out he had left the man inside the room. When the fire started it trapped the man inside and the man was burned alive in the flames.

Now this angry spirit is out to try and do the same to your grandfather and at the same time he is slowly starting to attack you as well. He is a disgusting man and ever since you were little he had wanted to do disgusting things but your gift protects you and it combats him even though you don't know you're doing it.

It was wrong of your grandfather to keep the truth from you but he was afraid it would do more harm than good. But now you know the truth and if you don't believe me your grandfather has kept a box of things to give to you when he thought the time was right. It's in his safe but I don't know the combination. You'll have to get it from him when you see him next."

"I don't understand, why would my father do such things then tell me such things about himself if it wasn't the truth?" Icis asks confused.

"Because it is how he feels. He had to live with the torture of knowing he killed people for a living while he lied to you and your mother and said he was a psychologist. After living with such a lie for so long he just couldn't do it any longer and his mind broke. He turned on the men who were using him and destroyed them and their evilness. He came home to you and your mother but the few men he didn't destroy had followed him and made sure to destroy him and anything that could uncover the wrong they had committed."

Icis closes her eyes inhaling deeply then leaning back against the wall her eyes opening to reveal a dull grey. "All these years I have been tortured by nightmares of a man doing horrid things to me and my family and then I had thought it was my father. Now I learn that all I have ever known about anyone is a lie."

Tears begin to leak down Icis's face as she stares at the burned ceiling limply, "I do not know what to think of anything. I do not even know what to think of myself. I don't even know if I know myself!" Icis sobs helplessly and the maid sighs but pats Icis softly.

"I suppose you will just have to look inside yourself and remember a little at a time. If it helps…your grandfather never changed your name he wanted you to eventually remember who you were. He was just afraid to push you into it and scar you any further."

Icis remains quiet but she thanks the maid softly who nods sympathetically, "I should go prepare breakfast now. I will have someone send for the others and if you are feeling any better I will see you then."

Mai had been a bit surprised to not see Icis at breakfast usually Icis was the first one to the meals greeting everyone with a smile. Today the main maid seemed eerily quiet and her usual bright smile was missing as well and instead she held a deep sadness that seemed to haunt her. "Is Icis okay?" Mai asks seeing all the others look to her as if she had spoken for all of them.

"Icis is fine…she simply wished to sleep in today." The maid assures softly giving a weak smile then turns and leaves her head bent sadly as she vanishes through the door to the kitchen.

"Something isn't right." Mai says frowning as she stands from the table unhappily.

"Where are you going?" Naru asks taking a sip of tea.

"I'm going to find Icis. Something doesn't feel right." Mai informs as if it was obvious where she was heading.

"Icis is fine she does not want you bothering her-."

"Let Mai go." Lin interrupts and everyone looks up to him startled even Naru but Naru nods and Mai thanks Lin and is rushing through the halls to Icis's room.

The maid was on her way to Icis's room minutes before Mai had even thought of going and rounded the corner only to stop and cover her mouth in horror, "No! Icis!" The maid screams running to the door with smoke spewing from under it. "Icis!" The maid screams once more jerking her hand from the burning door after being burned by the hot doorknob.

"Help! Someone call the police! The fire department! Someone help me!" The maid screams using her apron to try and open the door but it was unmovable as she tries to open it with all her might.

Hearing rushing feet the maid looks up and sees the girl that had asked about Icis earlier this morning seeing the girls horrified face at seeing the flames spread to the outer walls, "Go get someone! Anyone! Please!"

Mai didn't know what to do she was coming to check on Icis and sees the maid trying to open the burning door as tears run down her face. The woman shouts at her to go get help but Mai was frozen with the terror of Icis being inside that room.

Suddenly her mind catches up to reality and she dashes back toward the dining hall tears streaming down her cheeks as she screams for help a maid nearby rushing to a phone to call the fire department.

Mai bursts into the dining hall sobbing as she looks at the others who look to her confused and worried all at once, "Icis." Was all Mai could sob out pointing back toward Icis's room smoke billowing out.

It was like an explosion as the others all burst from their seats and into motion crashing into the smoke like a wave Naru yelling at someone to do something but Mai simply slides to the floor fainting as they leave her sight.

Mai wakes to feeling like she's suffocating the air is so thick but she stands up wandering about as she nears what she thinks is a light. Pausing with surprise Mai rushes to the older girl's side, "Icis!" Mai calls happy to see the other girl well. Icis turns to Mai slowly but gives a weak smile when she sees her.

"Mai…" Icis fades off frowning when she sees Mai start to cry, "What is wrong?"

"The fire we all thought you were inside!" Mai explains and Icis's brow furrows.

"What fire?" Icis asks softly and Mai is speechless not knowing what to say, "The fire in your room. You didn't come to breakfast because you wanted to sleep in…"

"Mai are you sure you weren't dreaming…I don't remember a fire. Especially in my own room." Icis says and Mai sighs going to reach for Icis and pull her with her but her hand goes right through Icis making her stare at her hand as she tries again then looks up to Icis horrified, "Icis…"

Icis gives another sad smile and begins backing away, "I think you should wake up now Mai."

"No, Icis, wait! You- You can't die!" Mai screams reaching for Icis but Icis begins to fade and Mai can't move her body as she feels herself returning to the real world.

"Icis!" Mai screams wrenching her eyes open as she rushes to Icis's room seeing a fireman bust through the door and she goes to follow but is caught and held back by Naru.

"No! Let go! I can't let her die!" Mai yells trying to break free of his hold.

The maid waits holding her breath as the firemen go in unable to see through the thick smoke as they search for Icis in all of the flames and fallen debris. The hose is brought in to try and extinguish some of the flames but it seems the fire has a mind of its own as it pushes the firemen back and bursts from the room making everyone scramble to escape the enormous wall of fire.

The firemen douse the fire a little bit at a time moving farther into the room looking for any sign of the young woman but they are finding nothing and the farther they move they are beginning to lose hope that someone could have survived this fire.

The lead fireman opens up the closet spraying at the flames searching for a body but coming up with nothing again so he moves on leaving the flames to be taken care of by another behind him as he moves to the bathroom door.

Opening up the practically melted door he busts it open and fans the smoke and embers from his vision as he looks about seeing nothing but smoke. A sound makes itself known as he rushes to the shower and yanks the door open seeing the young woman leaned against the wall fully clothed but drenched in the water. The shower head was left to spray water in a circular diameter that being the only part of the bathroom that was left untouched by the fire.

Reaching into the shower the man grabs up the unconscious girl and checks her for a pulse and to be sure she is breathing as he rushes her out of the burning room.

In the hall the others had been ushered away as the men worked but when he emerges from the smoke with the girl the men couldn't hold back the young woman who slipped passed them to be at the girl's side.

"Is she okay?" The girl asks and the fireman simply shakes his head unsure of the condition the young woman was in. From what he could see she had lacerations covering her face and she had a busted lip and there were bruises that looked like hands on her neck a sign that she had been strangled.

"It is hard to say. We're taking her to the hospital. They can find out the extent of her injuries there. Who is her legal guardian?"

"She doesn't have one…" The maid informs softly and the fireman looks throughout the crowd, "Well who is going to be there when she wakes up?"

Mai goes to volunteer but Naru looks to Lin who nods and steps forward, "I will go."

Lin watches the men work on Icis as he rides in the back of the ambulance with Icis her paleness making the dark bruises and blood appear all the more grave.

"Do you know what happened?" The paramedic asks looking to Lin.

"We were all eating breakfast when Mai came in and told us something was wrong and then we saw the smoke. The maid was at the door trying to get inside. We don't know how long she had been in there or what had happened. All we knew to do was get her out and that she was in danger."

"Well from the looks of it she was strangled and beaten but it seems she fought back as well." The paramedic says showing Lin the dark bruises and bloody knuckles, "Also you can tell she had scratched a good amount because some of her nails had been bent back or broken off."

"So it was someone in the mansion?"

"It could have been but for them to beat her, strangle her, and start the fire as a distraction I'd say they had it all planned out and have escaped to the next country by now. But as for the girl they didn't kill her so they'll be surprised about that. She's a smart girl. Strong too."

Lin takes in Icis's condition her struggling breaths and weak pulse worrying him about how much more could be wrong that they haven't found yet. Plus what could be happening to her in her mind as she remains unconscious to the real world. Does she think she's dead? Or is she trapped in some strange plan this spirit has made up to torture her?

The hospital became busy the moment Icis entered through its door the nurses rushing about trying to find every small thing that could possibly be wrong with her. Lin had to leave as they undressed her to check her over more thoroughly but was allowed to come back in once they were done to find her underneath blankets with tubes coming from various parts of her body.

Lin had to lie to the doctors to stay with her overnight. Lin had told them he was Icis's fiancé and would be staying with her until she was well enough to leave to go back home. However as it was going he was dozing off in one of the chairs he had pulled up to her bed to be sure he was there when she woke up.

The beep of her heart monitor and the wheezing of the respirator lulled Lin to sleep as he leans against the foot of her bed falling into the darkness of sleep. The last conscious thought that went through his head was his wish for her to open her eyes so he could see the happy baby blue eyes again instead of seeing the beaten woman lying in the bed.

Slowly sounds begin to make themselves known a beeping that grinds on the headache Icis is suffering and then people talking but that sounds farther away from where she is. Eye lids flutter weakly then blue eyes open to look up to the white ceiling trying to sort through her cluttered mind.

'Where am I?' Icis wonders turning her head slowly until her head rests on its side against the soft pillow and she can see what looks to be a small side table with a plastic glass of water and a chair with a black jacket hanging over the back.

Curious Icis's eyes travel to the cracked open door and she sees a woman in scrubs walk by looking at a clipboard and it dawns on her making her want to laugh at herself, 'I'm in the hospital… Well at least I'm not dead.' Icis thinks blandly.

Something moves at the foot of Icis's bed making her look down to it quickly and sees Lin laying across her lap his head resting on her thigh. Eyes widening Icis tries to understand why he was here and where everyone else was and worrying over if anyone else was hurt.

'I don't even really remember what happened to me. Well I remember that spirit…but I…I should have died.' Icis reaches toward Lin slowly her own hand looking strange to her as she notices the bruise and cuts.

Sighing Icis brushes her fingers across Lin's cheek his brow furrowing then his eyes open quickly meeting Icis's with an intensity that sent a wave of electricity through the room. Icis moves her hand from Lin his eyes dropping to watch her hand fall to her lap then he sits up looking her over quickly.

"You are awake." Lin says and Icis nods, "So are you."

Lin looks back to Icis's hand that is lying in her lap and reaches out taking the smaller feminine hand in his much larger stroking his thumb over the bruises and cuts gently, "Tell me what happened."

Icis looks down to their hands as he strokes over the abused flesh softly, "I fought with an old nightmare and nearly died. I should have died." Icis replies quietly her eyes dimming and changing from the usual blue to a muted gray.

"But you did not. I am glad, so are the others."

Icis laughs without any bit of humor in it her eyes seeming to bleed as she looks Lin in the eye, "I remember everything now. I know what happened and who I am. How I came to reside in the mansion and why I never knew who my family was. But there is still so much that I want to know and understand but I feel my whole lifetime will never allow me to ever gain such a thing."

"No one is supposed to know everything Icis." Lin informs and Icis seems to brighten as she gives a weak smile and squeezes his hand gently.

"I know. And I do not wish to know everything. Though many think it would make things easier I think it would only make things more difficult than it had first started out being." Icis assures then sighs closing her eyes for a short while only to open them again to stare into Lin's eyes.

"Now tell me why you are here left to sleep in an uncomfortable chair instead of a perfectly soft bed back home."

"I came to be sure you were not alone when you woke and to be able to answer any questions you may have." Lin assures but worries he said something wrong when Icis's eyes well with tears.

"Thank you, Lin." Icis says her smile watery but happy and Lin feels the worry and fear melt away into a contented buzz as he takes in the warmth of her smile.

"You are welcome."

Icis huffs glaring at the doctor as he explains why she is not allowed out of her bed yet, describing the degree of her injuries.

"I know how bad I am hurt; I am the one feeling them you know. But if I do not get out of this bed I am going to go crazy!" Icis snaps and the doctor flinches away from her angry gaze.

"B-but ma'am-."

"I want to go home! Do you people understand that? I will heal much faster at home than in this stuffy, uncomfortable place! I -."

"Icis I think you should stop scaring the poor man, he is only trying to do his job." Lin scolds lightly and Icis's mouth closes into a pout as she crosses her arms over her chest choosing instead to glare at Lin as he walks into her hospital room. The doctor takes this time to rush from the room unnoticed.

"Do not act childish." Lin hums setting down the things he brought and pulling out two coffee cups from a paper bag.

"I am not acting childish." Icis snaps her eyes narrowing on Lin but turn curious as he reaches her a decorated foam cup with steam oozing from the top.

"I brought you some hot chocolate. I didn't know what you liked so I just got this." Lin informs and Icis takes the cup sniffing the content experimentally then takes a cautious sip her eyes widening with the taste.

"I take it you like it." Lin says a smirk lifting the edge of his mouth and Icis looks to him sharply, "Do not think this will make me shut up. I will continue to complain until I get to leave this smelly, stiff place."

"Of course." Lin says laughing as he sits at her side her eyes warming as she smiles brightly, "Thank you, Lin. You did not have to get me this. It was very thoughtful."

Lin smiles in return and bows his head slightly, "You deserve something for being so patient. And the doctor said you can return home if the tests today prove your health is up to par."

Icis inhales the air outside as she walks along Lin's side his arm supporting her as he leads her from the hospital to the car. Happy to be out of that smelly old place Icis smiles taking in the fresh air feeling the wind as it blows around her lifting her hair from her shoulders and back and whipping it about playfully.

"I am so glad to be going home."

"You are not going home." Lin informs and Icis looks to him quickly his face turned away from her making her move to his front wanting to see his eyes.

"Why? Where am I going then?" Icis asks searching his eyes for what it is he is keeping from her.

"For now you will be going to SPR with me, later we will find you an apartment-."

"SPR? Why would I go there? What about the man-."

"Naru and I think it is safer for you to come with us. What happened to you there was dangerous Icis, you nearly died. I do not want such a thing to happen again."

"It won't happen again! The-."

"They do not want you to return Icis. The staff believes you not being there is best. After you left so did the activity and they do not wish for you to return for fear of the same thing happening once more. Your grandfather has given us the order to find you a home and he will take care of the expenses." Lin informs seeing Icis's eyes darken once more as she stares at him hurt then falling to the ground beneath her feet.

"They think I am what was causing all the problems."

"It is quite strange that once you leave the occurrences do as well, don't you think?" Lin asks his eyes narrowing and Icis's eyes snap up to his angrily.

"Are you saying you believe it as well?" Icis asks but Lin doesn't answer simply looks away and Icis's eyes widen with disbelief then narrow with rage as she yanks from Lin's grip.

"Icis-." Lin goes to reach for Icis but she moves away from his reach her angry eyes welling with tears.

"Do not touch me!" Icis yells backing away from him her arms wrapping around herself as the tears stream down her cheeks, "How could you stay with me this whole time and think I had anything to do with this? How could you act so kind when you were being so deceitful?! You-." Icis's eyes seem to harden as she backs away farther her eyes dimming to a dark grey. "You stay away from me. I don't want to be near you or your SPR any longer." Icis informs brokenly her eyes revealing the brokenness of her soul as she turns and rushes across the street.

The 'don't walk' light flashes and cars speed passed as Lin struggles to get across the street and go after Icis but she disappears around a corner as he reaches the other side. Running down the street Lin makes it to the same corner and turns but is met with a dead end his heart hammering with the fact that Icis had disappeared.

Pulling his phone from his pocket Lin dials Naru's number and relays what had happened being told that the others were on their way to try and help find Icis and if needed they would call the police.

Closing his phone Lin exhales sitting on a park bench heavily closing his eyes the image of how hurt Icis was at his accusation of her causing such things. The way she had looked at him made him feel as if he had ripped the soul from her and shred it apart before her own eyes.

'These plans of yours Naru…sometimes I wish I could not be a part of them. The pain you cause to get your answers is sometimes not worth it.' Lin thinks lifting his face to stare up at the sky the once bright sun now hidden by heavy rain clouds as rain drops begin to fall splattering against his skin.

The drops stop suddenly and he opens his eyes only to see an orange umbrella and follows it to see Mai standing there blocking him from the weather. Mai gives a sad smile her eyes showing a pain that he is unsure of the reason, "Let's find Icis." Mai says softly and Lin nods standing silently as they both set off in silence.

Icis sits under the large tree her jacket wrapped around her tight as she stares out at nothing her eyes a darker color than they have ever been as she remembers what exactly lead up to all this trouble her life has come to.

'And to think I had started thinking that things were getting better. That I might actually have a normal life again. The saying is that it is darkest before the dawn I had thought my darkest hour was when I had nearly died…I was wrong. It seems it was only the first wall of the storm and the time in the hospital was the eye of the storm now I simply have to survive the second wall. But…do I really want to? What is there for me when I do and what if the second wall never ends? Will my whole life be this way?'

Icis curls her legs to meet her chest wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her chin on her knees. 'I do not want to live my life being lost and fearing what people think of me. I do not want to cause problems for the people I am around. I do not want to fight my own mind to simply live… What is the point when it is so much easier to just give up?'

A tear rolls down Icis's cheek as she rests her cheek on her knees staring at the rough bark of the tree she is using for shelter her eyes sliding closed slowly, 'Maybe I shouldn't have fought that spirit when he wanted to kill me so badly. It would have made so many more people happy. Perhaps in death even I could find some way to be happy.'

Mai searches every inch of the area they had covered trying to find any trace of Icis, they had found her shoes in an alleyway that ended at an old junkyard and they traveled the old stone street until it dipped down to a riverbank littered with trash and old metal. There was no sign of her after that and no where she could be the only thing visible was an old boat and a dying tree.

"This is all Naru's fault!" Mai cries staring out at the old tree helplessly her tears dropping from her eyes to roll down her cheeks, "If he would've listened to me Icis wouldn't be missing."

Lin places a hand on Mai's shoulder comfortingly, "Icis does not want to be found. It is no use in trying."

"But she's scared and alone! I've been in her world. She hates being alone! The sadness she keeps locked up from everyone and now that she remembers all that awful stuff…" Mai shakes her head looking up to Lin, "How could you of done that to her? She liked you! She was happy when you were around. She trusted you!" Mai asks trying to understand why Naru would want to hurt Icis farther after she was wounded both mentally and physically.

"What if she never comes back Lin? What if we find her dead because she finally decides she doesn't want to fight her demons anymore? Aren't you afraid that you and Naru pushed her over the edge? Will you be able to live with that; knowing she died because she thought the one person she could trust finally thought she was a monster like everyone else?!"

"The only real monsters are you and Naru. All of this pain just because you couldn't solve one case. Well you two be prepared to solve another one as well, a woman thought to be missing is found dead with no explainable cause for her death."

"You seem to know so much about Icis." Lin says quietly his eyes narrowed dangerously and Mai only glares back, "When she was stuck in that fire I saw her. I saw how much fighting she has to do internally just to stay sane and seem normal to any human being. Some of the things she lives with I couldn't compare to my most horrible nightmare."

"Why did you not tell Naru and I?"

"When would you ever listen? You would only bring it up and cause her pain. I was trying to keep her happy but you and Naru and your stupid plan! Sometimes I hate working with both of you!" Mai yells her lip quivering as the tears stream down her cheeks in torrents, "Why couldn't you just leave her alone. I know you and Naru know what happened to her when she was little. I thought you cared about her. Thought you two liked each other…"

Mai sinks to a crouching position on the ground hugging herself as she hides under her umbrella, "You and Naru finally went too far. You killed her. Now she's never coming back and you and Naru can say she was the cause behind this whole mess and say she was taken care of and you can move on to the next case like nothing ever happened."

Mai looks up to Lin her eyes sad and dull, "And I won't be there to watch you destroy anyone ever again. I quit." Mai informs softly her eyes looking down to the littered water as she stands and walks away silently the rain pouring down harder on Lin as she leaves.

Icis's eyes open slowly her mind foggy and her clothes soaked through as she tries to remember where she was but sighs as it all comes back and the tears well up in her eyes once more but she pushes them down refusing to cry anymore. Standing stiffly Icis feels the severity of her injuries. She must have slept off the last of her pain medication.

Looking about Icis jumps from the old limb she was perched on and lands on the ground feeling the damp earth sink under her feet leaving her footprints as she walks into the darkness around her. 'Grandpa always told me to face down my demons and in that fire that's exactly what I did. I don't need to prove who I am to anyone but myself.' Icis sends out her little snake like spirits to search for anyone she might know and avoid them but the memory of Mai crying for her comes to the surface and she decides to look for the teen.

'It's good I got used to feeling Mai's energy the whole time she was at the mansion otherwise it would be very hard to find her.' Icis walks through the old forgotten zoo silently her bare feet not making a sound as she makes her way to the dried up fountain Mai had decided to curl up against and cry for hours on end.

Icis sighs sinking down beside Mai and putting an arm around her making Mai tense, "Naru if that's you I swear I'll kill you if you don't go away! This is your entire fault!" Mai yells upset.

"I can assure you I am not Naru." Icis replies and Mai's tearstained face looks up to her in disbelief, "Icis?"

Icis nods smiling weakly and Mai throws her arms around her hugging her strongly making Icis hiss in pain with the old injuries and Mai releases instantly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. What I want to know is why you are out here crying." Icis says softly and Mai looks to her sadly.

"Naru and Lin were so awful to you. Their stupid plan and all that pain. Please don't hate me, I had nothing to do with any of it. I was trying to help you!" Mai cries tears starting again.

"I don't hate anyone Mai, especially not you. You're my friend. When we were both in that world I saw you and you saw me… You cannot hide your soul from someone when they have already seen it. I know you are a good person. You are a very good friend. Thank you for that."

Mai nods rubbing her eyes, "So you're not mad at me?"

"No. That would be ridiculous. Now you should go back to your friends. They're probably worried about you."

"What about you?"

"What about me? Where am I supposed to go? The home I once had is better off without me. I have no family. I have to go my own way, Mai. I'll see you around."

"But… It's not fair. You went through so much. Aren't you mad?"

"Mad about what? I got what I wanted."

"How? You have to live through all of this stuff alone aren't you scared?"

"You get over being scared when you relive murders of countless men over and over because of your tormented father's spirit. But it's all over now. They are all gone and the only thoughts in my head are my own." Icis assures Mai giving a bright smile making Mai smile weakly.

"If you ever need anything Icis…" Mai starts and Icis smiles warmly.

"I will call on you."

Icis stands helping Mai stand as well and ushers Mai forward toward the exit of the zoo watching her until she is out of sight. Turning Icis walks toward the exit on the opposite side of the zoo wandering through all of the broken down cages remembering what animals used to be where from the last time her father brought her here.

Running her hand over a reed of grass as she walks through them Icis lets her mind go remembering the zoo as it used to be. 'This is where my father would escape from the pain of what he had done. This is where most of my memories of my father are.'

A hand grabs Icis's making her tense opening her eyes to look at the one who had found her.

Lin looks into Icis's eyes the baby blue orbs showing only a fraction of the hurt he had caused her as she watches him silently. Stroking a thumb over the healing knuckles gently Lin looks down to Icis's small hand as it seems to get swallowed by his much larger one,

"I am sorry Icis. The things I said to you after you had just recovered were cruel and not at all true. Naru had believed you were behind the things going on in the mansion but I had been there with you in the hospital seen what that spirit had done to you. I should not have believed him-."

"It is your job. You were doing what you were good at. I should have expected as much really. I suppose I was tricked by how well you played the caring protector." Icis replies pulling her hand from his slowly, "I was surprised it had hurt so much to hear you say such a thing. At one point in time I was used to such things being said. I had grown soft in the absence of others not knowing what I was."

"Icis I did not mean what I said, it was all lies. Naru wanted-."

"Naru wanted to end the case. And you being ever trustworthy of him did what he asked. You are a very good friend, Lin." Icis admits giving a weak smile, "I had begun to let you see who I was even though you could see so much more than I liked without me having to show you. I suppose that was all you needed."

Icis sighs leaning against the old stone wall of one cage, "So have you and Naru solved the case yet?"

"No."

"When this all started I told Naru it would not be as easy as he first thought. Do you believe me now? Now that you have wormed your way in and I had trusted you have you found out who was the real menace?"

"No, we have not."

Icis nods her eyes dimming, "That is because some things are meant to be known by only one person. There are things that Naru will want to know and uncover but he is not allowed to know. You told me it is impossible for someone to know everything."

Icis looks up into Lin's eyes seeing the sadness in her eyes reflected in his own, "Maybe you should have taught Naru the same."

Standing from the wall Icis begins walking away but Lin grabs her hand again pulling her back, "Please Icis…don't leave. I do not want you to feel such anger toward me. I did such an awful thing to you. Please forgive me." Lin begs softly his eyes downcast.

"I forgive you Lin. But I will never forget what you did. I had trusted you with everything. I thought you were doing those things because you cared not because some teen told you to… I was actually starting to have feelings for you. But then after I was released from the hospital you showed what your motive was and I felt like such a fool for having played right into your hands. I was so angry and hurt that you could do something so evil to me." Icis says her eyes welling with tears.

"I remember when I was little my father always warned me about trusting people. He would always say that humans would say or do anything to make you believe them that no matter who they were they would use you to get what they wanted. You made me realize just how smart my father was."

Lin shakes his head pulling Icis closer but she resists not wanting to be any nearer to him than she was, "Icis all that I did was not to trick you. I cared for you because it is what I wished. Naru had nothing to do with what I said to you or how I treated you until the last moments. Please understand that what you felt and trusted was not a lie. I am not a lie and I am sorry for what I have done but it was a stupid mistake please Icis… do not think of me in such a way. I care for you, more than I have ever cared for anyone and it was so cruel of me to do such a thing but I did it and now all I wish to do is undo it.

I do not want to see you hurting all I wish for is to see you smiling again with that unique blue your eyes are when you're happy. I hate this muted grey you hold when you see me now. If I could undo all that I have done just to make you happy I would. Please believe me."

Icis stares into Lin's eyes her own dimmed but showing a spark of what used to dwell there, "How can I believe you Lin? You…hurt me so much… Even that spirits abuse didn't hurt as much as what you did to me."

"What I did to you I did to myself ten times over. I can feel the pain I caused you and it tears me apart inside knowing I was so stupid to not listen to what my heart was telling me. When I saw you running away from me after I had said such terrible things it made my heart feel as though the blood drained from it and sand took its place. I had thought about all you had been through already and made me see how broken you truly were."

Lin pulls Icis closer this time not being fought as tears well up in her eyes and he wraps her in his arms her face burying in his chest, "I had been denying what my heart was telling me and because of my doubt I hurt you deeply. I am sorry Icis. I will never doubt my heart again and I will not ignore my feelings for you any longer." Lin promises lifting Icis's chin so her eyes look to his, "I want to care for you and I want you to trust me again. Mostly what I want is for you to never hide yourself or run from me. I do not want to think I have lost you ever again."

"I love you, Icis." Lin whispers his eyes warm and inviting making the pain leak from Icis's eyes as she leans into him his arms holding her securely as his lips cover hers lightly. Icis's hands lift to his face touching his cheek and jaw gently as they kiss almost seeming scared that he would object to her touching him. Taking Icis's hands in his Lin presses his face into her small hands his eyes meeting hers as he kisses each of her palms.

Lin rests against the stone wall Icis held in his arms securely her small frame fitting into his perfectly as he runs his fingers through her long hair. Icis was asleep now but he had talked to her and held her until he convinced her to come back with him. Icis agreed eventually after his promises of never letting anyone hurt her again and never letting her out of his sight.

Holding her body close to his Lin does not see letting her go a possibility any longer, 'She is far too fragile. She is still injured and needs rest and time to heal. Naru will not get her if I have any say in it. The things I put her through were horrible and it will take me many years to make it up to her.' Lin thinks kissing the top of Icis's head caressing her cheek her face pressing into his chest comfortably and he smiles with the feeling it provokes knowing she feels safe in his arms.

'I think it is time to take you home Icis.' Standing Lin holds Icis like a groom would a bride and carries her from the zoo the both of them wet and if they don't get changed soon they could both end up sick. Icis stirs in Lin's arms her eyes opening to look up at him then look around them curiously, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get a taxi and then I am taking you home. You need dry clothes before you get sick."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to go home." Icis says her brow furrowing with confusion.

"You are coming to my home." Lin informs and Icis looks up to him uncertainly, "Are you sure? I mean…that's…"

"I am not leaving you out in the cold to fend for yourself. You are coming to my home whether you choose to stay permanently is your decision to make."

Icis was speechless to say the least.


End file.
